


There Are No Words for the Way I Feel About You

by magic



Series: I Was Always Yours To Have [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vows that are only for the other to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Words for the Way I Feel About You

**Author's Note:**

> set in the verse i rp in with [oraeryu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oraeryu/pseuds/Oraeryu), but it can stand alone along with the rest in the series. comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

It isn’t like they haven’t talked about it before. Some days it’s Kuroo that will still smile at his phone as he grumbles, fingers tapping off,  _that isn’t how you should speak to your future husband_. Other days it’s Daichi, and for whatever reason it always seems out of the blue, to Kuroo at least.

They’ll be talking about how their days were long and kouhais less than helpful in some areas, Kuroo saying that he’ll give Daichi a massage the second he gets there that weekend. Which is a lot, really, given that he’s prone to taking off pants before anything else. Then Daichi will just say, “I told you I’d take responsibility and marry you.”

And Kuroo forgets how to breathe and that there’s solid ground beneath his feet. Heat blooms from his chest and everything just  _aches_  in the most pleasurable way possible and he presses the back of his hand against his face, trying to get it to stop burning up, feeling the dumb smile against his skin.

“Yeah,” he’ll say on the phone once he’s sure his voice won’t give out. (It does, anyway.) “Yeah, damn right you will.”

It is different, though. When Kuroo’s fingers trace around the simple ring he’s already given to Daichi, the two of them in bed with only boxers on. The morning light is spreading through the room and Kuroo’s mind is a mess of trying to figure out exactly how much more time he has until Daichi’s on the train back home, and that he could lie here forever, warm, and that his boyfriend’s collarbone looks good enough to eat. He bites at it slowly, more on instinct than anything else, before he sits up on top of Daichi. His own hair is more of a mess than usual and he’s looking down at the view, his boyfriend underneath him, half awake and half asleep. When he goes to grab at the ring and yank it off unceremoniously, he kisses away any protest Daichi has in an instant, his lips hard and fast.

When he pulls away, his heart is working overtime and he  _knows_ that he never wants anyone else, his eyes focusing on Daichi’s eyelashes and the hand that’s free pressed against Daichi’s hipbone. Like it’s the only thing keeping Kuroo anchored in the world. He smiles, a small smile that only one person gets to see, before his fingers move to put the ring back on Daichi’s finger, where it was - where it belongs.

But not before saying softly, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

He kisses Daichi again, and understands what it means to lose where you end and someone else begins.


End file.
